En casa de Ellison
by ajota08
Summary: William Ellison debe cuidar de Blair y Jim enfermos. Warning: castigo corporal/azotes/nalgadas de dos adultos.


**EN CASA DE ELLISON**

Disclaimer: no poseo ninguno de los caracteres y esto solo fue hecho por diversión.

William suspiró con molestia, pero enseguida trató de calmarse.

Se dijo a sí mismo que los muchachos estaban cansados de estar encerrados y sin poder moverse libremente, y eso hacía que sus conductas no fueran las mejores.

Blair y Jim habían discutido entre ellos toda la mañana y cuando William les llevó el almuerzo, lo habían incluído en su discusión.

Para el momento en que el conflicto comenzó a subir de tono, William decidió separarlos.

"Ya basta! Blair irás a la sala a mirar televisión y Jim, tu irás a mi estudio. Necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas"

"Eso no es justo!! Por qué él va a divertirse mientras yo tengo que trabajar!" la protesta de Jim sonó infantil hasta para sus propios oídos.

William le dio una mirada que Jim reconoció inmediatamente. Era la que decía _Continúa portándote así y verás lo que sucede…_ Luego de 35 años de conocer a su padre él sabía exactamente lo que sucedería. Aunque dudó que su padre se atrevería a hacerlo ahora que él era un adulto…pero…

Decidió cerrar la boca y, cruzando sus brazos, dejó que una expresión enfurruñada se adueñara de su rostro.

Con esa expresión observó como su padre ayudaba a Blair a moverse y lo dirigía suavemente hacia la sala, prestando mucha atención al brazo gruesamente vendado del muchacho.

La relación entre Jim y su padre había mejorado mucho desde su reencuentro, durante la búsqueda de un asesino.

Y gran parte de esa mejora se la debían a Blair.

Su amigo había insistido en que Jim siguiera contactando a su padre, lo llamara por teléfono, lo invitara a cenar.

William había aceptado encantado las llamadas de su hijo y había correspondido sus esfuerzos por acercarse.

También aceptó muy alegremente al muchacho hippie, amigo de Jim, quien era el artífice de todo eso.

Como resultado, Jim, Blair y William se pusieron cada vez más íntimos.

"Ven Jim, dejame ayudarte a llegar al estudio" con esas palabras, William tomó el brazo de su hijo y lo ayudó a levantarse, permitiendo que Jim acomodara su pierna enyesada y tomara sus muletas. Con mucha lentitud, ambos hombres se dirigieron al estudio.

La razón por la que ambos muchachos estaban en esas condiciones fue un accidente con la pick up de Jim mientras perseguían a un delincuente.

Jim había perdido el control en una curva y la camioneta había dado unas volteretas.

Como consecuencia, Jim tenía la pierna derecha rota y varios golpes en su cuerpo y Blair tenía quebrado su brazo derecho en dos partes, la pierna izquierda mal torcida y varios golpes en el pecho y estómago.

Por suerte no era nada que amenazara sus vidas, pero fue suficiente para que permanecieran una semana en el hospital en observación.

William había repartido su tiempo entre su hijo y su "hijo adoptivo", como consideraba secretamente a Blair, y con la ayuda de Simon y los demas de Crímenes Mayores había podido atenderlos bien a ambos.

Cuando los dieron de alta en el hospital, concluyeron que no podrían quedarse solos en el loft y William se negó a dormir en el sofá o a compartir la cama con su hijo.

Él pensó que lo mejor era que se quedaran en su casa y los muchachos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo.

Dos difíciles semanas después, en las cuales tuvieron que permanecer en cama o descansando, ambos estaban listos para explotar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

William juntó fuerzas para salir de la cama.

Si el día de ayer era un ejemplo, sabía que hoy tendría que utilizar todo su ingenio para mantener ocupados a sus pacientes, que de pacientes no tenían nada.

Para colmo de males, desde hacía dos días no paraba de nevar, con lo cual las actividades de los enfermos se limitaban mucho.

"Buenos días, mis soles" fastidió William al entrar a la habitación de los muchachos. Había decidido ponerlos juntos en la única habitación de huéspedes de la planta baja para que evitaran las escaleras.

Un ceño de Jim y un resoplido de Blair fueron las respuestas a su saludo.

_Uf, no empezamos bien la mañana_

"Sally preparó el desayuno. Quieren tomarlo aquí o en la mesa?"

"Aquí…" respondió Jim

"En la mesa…" dijo al mimso tiempo Blair.

Ambos se miraron enojadamente.

"Ok. Te ayudaré a levantarte, Blair. Jim, luego traeré tu desayuno" contestó William.

"No. Cambié de idea. Yo también iré a la mesa" murmuró Jim.

Con esa pequeña discordancia comenzó un día lleno de discusiones entre Jim y Blair.

_Que ese programa de tv no me gusta._

_Que esa música me pone nervioso._

_No puedes quedarte quieto?_

_No puedes dejar de hacer ruido con ese libro?_

_Arrgg!!_

Finalmente, llegó la gota que colmó el vaso de William.

Blair arrojó el libro que estaba leyendo hacia Jim y solamente el rápido reflejo del detective evitó que lo golpeara en la cabeza.

William caminó rápidamente hacia Blair y, levantándolo de su sillón con cuidado, entregó una palmada fuerte a sus nalgas.

"Y si tu dices una sola palabra más, recibirás lo mismo!" agregó dirigiéndose a Jim que había abierto la boca como para decir algo pero que sabiamente, la cerró.

Blair había quedado helado, con una mirada de sorpresa en la cara.

Inmediatamente se ruborizó intensamente, al comprender que el padre de su amigo lo había nalgueado.

William se dirigió a ambos

"Ya está bien de discusiones! No quiero oir una sola palabra más de ninguno de los dos! Si siguen comportándose como niños malcriados los trataré como a tal! Entendido?" Alternó su mirada fijándola en Jim y en Blair, hasta que escuchó los murmurados "sí señor" de ambos.

Rápidamente acomodó los almohadones en el sillón de Blair y lo ayudó a sentarse en ellos.

Blair obedeció dócilmente las direcciones de William

"Siento haberte tirado el libro" murmuró Blair sólo para los oídos de su centinela.

"Siento haberte provocado" respondió Jim con una mueca lamentable.

El episodio sirvió para que ambos estuvieran en su conducta mejor durante el resto del día, pero las cosas volvieron a repetirse al día siguiente.

Y William tuvo que cumplir con su amenaza luego de una pelea muy fuerte entre ambos enfermos, después de la cena.

&&&&&&

Luego de ordenar a Jim que fuera al estudio, William tomó a Blair de su brazo sano y lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con su hijo.

"No puedo creer este comportamiento!" retó a Blair luego de sentarlo en su cama "Ayer les dije lo que ocurriría si seguían comportándose como niños malcriados!"

Blair lo miró con sorpresa "Pero…pero…qué quiere decir?" preguntó finalmente.

William exhaló enérgicamente.

Este muchacho no era su hijo, pero él había empezado a considerarlo como uno más. Conociendo el pasado de Blair por lo que le había comentado Jim, tuvo algunas dudas con respecto a la disciplina que podría haber recibido en sus años adolescentes…que no estaban muy lejos aún.

"Lo que quiero decir, Blair" empezó a explicar "es que el comportamiento que acaban de desplegar Jim y tu no es tolerado en la casa Ellison. Jim y Stevvie conocen las consecuencias y creo que es tiempo que tu también las conozcas"

Blair aún no comprendía, aunque su mente estaba encaminándose en una dirección a la que él no quería ir.

El nunca había recibido castigo corporal.

Su madre estaba totalmente en contra de ello y muchas veces lo había salvado de las manos de algunos de sus novios.

"Cuando mis hijos se comportaban de esta manera, Blair, recibían una paliza en el trasero" continuó William.

Blair hizo una cara. Esa era la dirección en la que no quería ir.

"Y yo creo que eso es lo que merecen Jim y tu en este momento"

William se acercó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Blair, manipulando al muchacho sorprendido hasta ubicarlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas y teniendo mucho cuidado con el brazo enyesado.

"Ehh… Sr. Ellison…" Blair hizo un intento débil por detener al hombre "no…"

Pero William hizo caso omiso de las palabras.

Blair recibiría lo que merecía.

Rápidamente, bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de Blair, provocando una protesta más fuerte.

"Sr. Ellison!"

Pero ya la mano fuerte de William comenzaba a golpear las nalgas desnudas.

SMACK!! SMACK!

OWW!! OWWWW!!

SMACK!

AAAUUGGHH! NO!! SR. ELLISON!! Gritaba Blair tratando de atraer su atención e interrumpir las palmadas pero William continuaba firme en su trabajo.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

AAAUUUCCHH!! OOOWWW! NOOOO!!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

La picadura ya se habíapuesto insufrible y Blair comenzó a menearse para poder escapar de los golpes, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

AAUUGHH!! AAAHH!!! AAAAYYYY!!!

Sospechando que era la primera vez que el muchacho recibía una paliza por la forma en que gritaba, William disminuyó la fuerza en las últimas palmadas.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

AAAAYYY!! AAAH-AAAYYY!! OOOHH-OOOOWWWW!!

Y se detuvo cuando sintió que Blair comenzaba a sollozar.

William cubrió los cachetes rojos con la ropa y lo ayudó a darse la vuelta para que quedara sentado en su regazo.

Blair continuó llorando, aunque con menos sollozos, mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho ancho del padre de Jim.

"Sshhh, ssshhh" consolaba William mientras acariciaba la espalda de Blair.

"L-lo s-s-sii-ento m-mu-cho" se disculpó el muchacho cuando pudo hablar.

"Lo sé, Blair. Realmente ambos se han comportado de una forma horrible, pero creo que luego de esto lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a portarse así."

"¿También castigará a Jim?" preguntó más por curiosidad que por un deseo de justicia, le costaba imaginar a su centinela fuerte en la misma posición que él.

"¿Tu qué crees?" contestó William.

"Oh" Blair se apretó más aún contra el pecho que le daba soporte.

"Lamento mucho haberlo obligado a hacer esto, Sr. Ellison" murmuró de repente Blair, luego de permanecer unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la mano que acariciaba su espalda.

"Está bien. No te preocupes, ya pasó. Pero creo que tendremos que buscar otro nombre que uses para mí_. Sr. Ellison_ es muy formal para quien ha visto tu trasero desnudo"

Un gemido de vergüenza escapó de la garganta de Blair y William se rió despacito.

"Hum… William?" preguntó el muchacho con dudas en la voz.

"Hhhmm-mmm." Negó William "Piensa en otra cosa."

"Tal vez… Tío Billy?"

William contestó con una risa profunda.

"Ni en tus sueños! Odio que me digan Bill. El último en hacerlo fue mi abuelo. Intenta otra vez"

Blair permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos más, pensando que el hombre no debía querer decir lo que él estaba pensando.

Al verlo tan callado, William decidió hablar.

"Mira Blair. En estos meses en que te he conocido pude ver lo gran amigo que eres de mi hijo. Lo has ayudado mucho, no sólo físicamente sinó también emocionalmente. Estoy seguro que él te considera un hermano. Y yo también te considero como un hijo adoptivo."

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Blair, pero no levantó su cabeza del pecho de William.

"Quiere…quiere decir que no lo molestaría…?" el muchacho dudó en continuar. Lo que estaba sugiriendo el padre de Jim era lo que él había deseado desde que lo conoció. Secretamente, Blair miraba a Jim como si fuera el hermano mayor que siempre había deseado.

Cuando supo que Jim podría restablecer la relación con su padre, se puso a trabajar con todas sus fuerzas para que esto ocurriera y así poder tener un padre en su familia imaginaria.

Que ahora eso se estuviera convirtiendo en realidad era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

"No, Blair. No me molestaría si me llamas Papá y estoy seguro que a Jim tampoco"

William devolvió con fuerza el abrazo entusiasmado que Blair le dio por respuesta.

&&&&&&&

Jim había bajado su oído después de escuchar los primeros gritos de su guía.

Cuando William entró al estudio Jim lo increpó

"Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Él es un adulto y no tienes derecho! Puede levantar cargos contra ti!"

William puso sus manos en sus caderas y dirigió a Jim una mirada severa.

"No te preocupes por eso. Blair y yo estamos bien. Yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por mi propio trasero"

"Qué!" la expresión de sorpresa de Jim casi hizo sonreir a William, pero el hombre mantuvo su mirada severa para poder llevar a cabo lo que pensaba.

"Claro que no pensarás que solamente Blair va a pagar las consecuencias por este comportamiento. Blair no fue el único comportándose como un niño malcriado y sería injusto que solamente él recibiera la paliza que merecen ambos"

"Pero…pero…no puedes…soy un adulto" Jim comenzó a defenderse tratando de usar la lógica, pero muy dentro suyo sabía que su padre tenía razón.

"Por supuesto que lo eres. Pero te estás comportando como un niño y eso no lo toleraré"

Jim tomó su muleta y se incorporó del sillón donde estaba sentado.

No le estaba gustando hacia donde encabezaba esta conversación.

Maldijo silenciosamente al yeso de su pierna que le impedía caminar más rápido, pero hizo lo que pudo para pasar al lado de su padre y dirijirse hacia la salida.

"Bien. Voy a acostarme un poco a descansar…"murmuró, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su padre en su brazo.

"Jim. No me desafíes en esto. Sabes muy bien que lo mereces tanto como Blair… ¿Y cómo se sentiría él si descubriera que fue el único que pagó por este comportamiento?"

Jim lo miró y por un momento, las dudas se reflejaron en sus ojos. William aprovechó esto para presionar más el brazo de su hijo y obligarlo a dirigirse hacia el sofá que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta.

"Papá…" gimió Jim pero se dejó guiar hacia donde su padre lo llevaba.

William había elegido bien el sofá de dos cuerpos del estudio para sentarse y ubicar a Jim cruzado sobre su regazo.

El cuerpo superior de Jim descansaba sobre el sofá, dejando su trasero sobre las rodillas de su padre, y su pierna enyesada descansaba sobre unos almohadones que William había colocado rápidamente.

Jim apretó los dientes mientras su padre lo acomodaba.

"¿Tu pierna está bien?"

Dio un resoplido por respuesta.

William levantó la falda de la túnica que Jim estaba llevando sobre sus pijamas y aflojó el lazo de la cintura de los pantalones antes de bajarlos hasta mitad de sus muslos.

"Papaaaá…" volvió a gemir Jim.

"Basta Jimmy. No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Seguro que recuerdas cómo se hace esto" contestó William mientras bajaba los calzoncillos hasta el mismo lugar.

Jim sólo apretó más sus dientes y cerró sus ojos al sentir la frescura en sus nalgas desnudas. Con un acto reflejo, tensó sus cachetes musculares.

William suprimió una sonrisa y puso manos a la obra.

Las primeras palmadas colorearon la piel pálida y sólo sacaron unas sacudidas de Jim, que trataba de mantener su actitud estoica.

Pronto se hizo muy difícil para el detective permanecer callado, ya que no podía enfocarse más que en la mano grande de su padre sobre su trasero y en la picadura que comenzaba a crecer.

"oooww….ooouucchh…papá…uuughh…por favor…." Pero William no dio indicios de detener la lluvia de golpes.

"uuugghh…papaaá…. Mi …mi pierna…" recurrió a lo que pensó que sería la única cosa que detendría esta paliza.

William se detuvo con la mano en el aire.

"Te duele la pierna?" y ante la duda en contestar de Jim, William comprendió de lo que se trataba: manipulación.

William entrecerró sus ojos, reconociendo la situación y muy descontento con ella.

"Estás tratando de manipularme? Tu pierna está bien. Pero no podremos decir lo mismo de tu trasero" y con esas palabras tomó el viejo cepillo para el cabello de madera que había tenido un gran uso durante la adolescencia de los muchachos. Sin que Jim se diera cuenta, lo había traído al estudio.

SMACK!!

OOOWWW!! El grito de Jim fue más de sorpresa que de dolor, aunque enseguida su mente registró la picadura del cepillo.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

OOOWWW!! PAPÁAA!! _No esa maldita cosa! _Vino a su mente como un pensamiento posterior

SMACK!!

OOOUUCHH!!

Entre sus gritos y el sonido de la madera golpeando sus nalgas escuchó un susurro…_baja los diales, Jim_… y se sintió aún más avergonzado al comprender que su guía estaba escuchando lo que pasaba desde su cuarto al otro lado del pasillo.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

AAAUUGGHH!! NOOOO!! PAPAAAAÁ!!

Pero no podía concentrarse en bajar sus sentidos, además, luego del intento de manipulación con su pierna quebrada, no creía que su padre tomaría bien que lo engañara disminuyendo su sentido del tacto.

SMACK!! SMACK!!

OOOWWW!! AAAYYY!!

SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!!

NO! POR FAVOR! NO MÁS!! ME PORTARÉ BIEEEENN!!

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Y estas últimas palmadas derribaron lo poco que quedaba del autodominio de Jim.

Cuando William sintió la sacudida del cuerpo de su hijo provocada por los sollozos, aplicó dos veces más el cepillo y dio por terminada la paliza.

"Sssshhh, ya está, ya pasó" consoló mientras colocaba la ropa sobre las nalgas rojas y ardientes "Sólo fue un recordatorio, Jimmy, de lo que no debes hacer. Comprendo que estás enfermo y cansado de estar encerrado en la casa, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer miserable las vidas de los demás. Blair está enfermo y cansado también."

Jim sólo asintió desde su torpe posición. Estaba tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Gentilmente, William lo ayudó a incorporarse, poniendo especial cuidado en la pierna enyesada.

Jim recuperó su equilibrio y tomó la muleta que su padre le estaba pasando.

Se pasó la mano libre por la cara para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas y William sintió un tirón en su corazón al tener un vislumbre del niño que había sido su hijo.

"Lo siento, Papá. Se que te hemos puesto a través de mucho con nuestras discusiones"

William abrazó a su muchacho y lo soltó.

"Ok. Disculpas aceptadas Jim. Supongo que ahora que saben que puedo castigarlos se comportarán mejor" La sonrisa en la cara de William borró un poco la aspereza de sus palabras.

Jim sólo sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a cojear hacia la puerta.

Con ayuda de su padre, llegó pronto a la habitación que compartía con Blair.

Blair estaba de costado, con su brazo enyesado bien acomodado entre unas almohadas y con su trasero sin tocar el colchón. Aparentaba estar dormido, pero Jim pudo detectar por su modelo de respiración que solamente era una farsa.

Decidió no delatarlo.

Jim se sentó en la cama y rápidamente trató de imitar la posición de Blair, pero su pierna enyesada era difìcil de acomodar.

"Creo que tendrás que permanecer de espaldas, Jim" le dijo William con una sonrisa de conmiseración.

"Uuugghhh…." Refunfuñó Jim "Debiste tirar esa maldita cosa hace años" protestó refiriéndose al cepillo que su padre había utilizado magistralmente.

William ensanchó su sonrisa "hmm-mmm. No lo tiraré nunca. Evidentemente aún puedo sacar un buen uso de él"

Jim solamente le tiró una mirada dubitativa mientras se retorcía en la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para su trasero ardiente.

"Trata de descansar, Jim. Buenas noches" murmuró William mientras, sin poder resistirse, depositaba un beso en la frente de Jim.

Jim mostró una expresión excéntrica, pero secretamente se regodeó en el mimo de su padre.

"Buenas noches, papá".

Una vez que William salió de la habitación, Jim murmuró "Ok Chief. Sé que no estás dormido. Quieres hablar?"

Blair abrió sus ojos "Tu padre tiene un buen brazo, considerando su edad"

Jim se rió bajito "Que no te escuche decir eso o tendrás una segunda ronda"

Blair sonrió y levantó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre su brazo sano.

"Tu estás bien?" Preguntó a su centinela, preocupado "Bajaste tus diales?"

"Estoy bien, Chief. Gracias. Y no. No bajé mis diales. Me pareció…injusto para ti…Además, no es la primera vez que esto me ocurre y se que no me moriré por un trasero dolorido" Jim sonrió cuando terminó de hablar y luego se rió en respuesta a la risita divertida de Blair.

Ambos trataron de acomodarse mejor para dormir, siseando un poco cuando el movimiento despertó el ardor en sus traseros.

"Mañana estaremos en nuestra conducta mejor. Verdad Jim? No quiero volver a tener esta experiencia"

"Hmmm…supongo que sí… siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te diga"

"Jim!"

"Buenas noches Junior"

"Buenas noches Jim".


End file.
